Catalyst
by hisbrainisonfire
Summary: Excuse me while I rewrite history. What if House had never gotten kicked out of Michigan? What if there was more than that one night stand so many years ago? How would his life be different? Would Cuddy make his life better? Could they even last?
1. Over My Head

**A.N.: I have no idea what has me wanting to do this, but here I am. In my other Huddy fic I did a prologue for when they were back in Michigan, but that was it. Now I want to revisit it completely. What if House had actually made the call he wanted to? What if he had stayed at Michigan with Cuddy? I want to see their life different from the very start. I am sure it has been done before, but I give no fucks xD I am going to do it too. If my plans work out the way I want them to this is going to be one seriously long fic. Hopefully it will be enjoyable for all, otherwise I will be writing for myself. Don't really have a problem at all with that. I amuse myself xD**

**Anyway, as always I do not own these characters. They are in the clutches of David Shore and co, but really they are safer with me. At least if I was to get rid of Cuddy I would let you know what the hell happened to her.**

**And I digress...**

* * *

><p>The smug smile that played the lips of Gregory House could easily tell anyone who knew him well enough that he had gotten laid the night before. He had left the gorgeous Lisa Cuddy alone in her bed for one reason only, he had to get to his job. He only worked at the bookstore a few days a week to put a little extra cash in his pocket. He had already been pushing his luck with his boss, and since he was in a good mood he figured he would not press his luck today. Plus, it never hurt to leave the ladies guessing. He had every intention of calling the raven haired girl later in the day, but she didn't need to know that. He would let her sweat it out then make her day with the simple act of dialing a few buttons on his phone. He was sure that she would be relieved after worrying over his absence from her bed. He hadn't left a note, but he sure as hell had left her with quite an impression. He always did, and unlike a lot of his other encounters, she had left quite an impression with him too.<p>

It was not his style to pursue more girls than just a night of sex. They would come to him for more, but it never turned into a 'relationship'. He hadn't dated a girl steady since his high school sweetheart. He was a young med student. He didn't need the hassle, so it didn't take him long to develop the reputation for 'hitting and quitting it'. Even with that attached to his name, girls still pursued him. They should have known better, but hey who was he to tell them they were wrong? Women were always trying to change like guys like him. It was a shame that they would all learn the hard way that people don't change without a catalyst.

Lisa had been a bit of a catalyst so far. He had seen her in his endocrinology class, and just from looking at her something clicked in him. He knew that he had to get with this girl. She had looked fantastic in her skin tight blue jeans, brown boots, and grey off the shoulder sweater. Her hair hung in long dark curls down over her shoulders framing her face. She seemed intent on whatever the hell she was writing (he damn well wasn't paying a bit of attention to the lecture). While other girls spent the lecture staring at him, Lisa hadn't even spared him a glance. After class she had vanished before he even got a chance to stop her. It didn't take much to find out her name and that she was an undergrad looking to go premed when she finished up. It also didn't take much to find out that she was going to be attending a party on campus the next day. He hadn't planned on attending (frat parties really were not his thing), but if meant that he would have a chance to meet up with the girl who had become his new found fascination then he would gladly put up with a few hours in the presence of some of the most idiot jocks to ever walk the planet.

Finding her was easy. All he had to do was to look to the middle of the room that had become the dance floor. She had somehow found herself plastered to Rick Goldman, the school's top lineman, dancing with her back to him and a beer in her hand. Rick seemed to be taking great pleasure in looking down the front of her royal blue spaghetti strap dress, not that House could rightly blame him. Her exposed cleavage was rather impressive as was her ass, but that part of her body had been on better display in her jeans from yesterday.

Now while he didn't blame Rick for taking advantage of the girl's apparent love of dancing, that didn't mean that he was okay with it. He had come here on a mission. He was not about to let that go. So, when the music changed to a slower song he made his move. He strutted over to the couple and smiled at Rick, "Hey there, Ryan. Mind if I cut in?"

Rick scowled a little and brought his arm around Lisa's waist, "It's Rick."

House shrugged, "Whatever." He looked instead at Lisa, "Wanna dance?"

Lisa flashed what he could only describe as a purely wicked smile and moved out of Rick's grasp, "Yeah. I'd like that. See you later, Rick." She handed the football player her beer then moved closer to House.

Rick merely rolled his eyes and stalked off in a huff.

House gathered the petite girl in his arms and began to sway with her, "I think you just broke a heart."

She looked to where Rick had walked off and began to chat up a tall blonde and laughed a little, "Nah, I think he will live."

"I'm Greg, by the way." He said trying to bring her attention back up to him.

She gazed up into his eyes with an amused look, "Oh believe me, I know."

He smirked a bit at that, "Do you now?"

"Who doesn't know the legendary Greg House?" Even though it was a compliment, her tone was dry and sarcastic.

"Oh so I'm a legend now?" He puffed out his chest a little, "Is it for my expansive knowledge or my skills in the bedroom?"

"Both." She answered bluntly, "But you know you can't believe everything you hear."

"Do you believe it?" He searched her eyes trying to figure the girl out. She had an air of confidence almost able to match his own, and she was willingly participating in this banter with him. He didn't know what to make of it.

"I never believe on blind faith alone." She admitted with a shrug.

He quirked a questioning brow at that, "So you want proof?" Was she really implying what he thought she was? Did she want in his bed or did she want to see his marks from his latest tests?

Suddenly she stopped swaying with him so that she could stand on her tip toes to whisper into his ear, "It couldn't hurt."

Her tone was seductive and her breasts were pressed against his chest. That alone was enough to bring about a stirring in his pants, but her playful smile that she flashed him when he dared to grab her ass was just too much. She was more than game, and this was definitely one game he wanted to play.

* * *

><p>They ended up back at her dorm in a flurry of discarded clothes. When Lisa Cuddy laid her naked body down for him on her twin bed, he was forced to stop and stare in appreciation. She had gentle curves in all the right places. He had not a single clue who her parents were, but whoever it was he wanted to send them a thank you card for producing such a creature.<p>

When he laid down on top of her she immediately started pulling him where she wanted him, in between her legs. She grinder her hips up against his pelvis encouraging him to enter her. He had to smile at that. She knew exactly what she wanted and she was bound and determined to get it. He liked that. He entered her in one smooth movement thoroughly enjoying the pleasure and pain that flashed across her face. He dipped his head down to suck on her breasts giving a pause to let her adjust to his size, but she wasn't having that for long. She grabbed hold of his head and pulled him up meeting him with an intense stare that told him to get moving before she made him move. He could definitely get used to this agressive, demanding nature she seemed to posses.

He started in on a fast and hard pace thrusting in and out of her. She moved her hips in time with him moaning and gasping at different intervals, all the noises she made only turning him on that much more. Nothing topped the way she screamed his name when she climaxed though, causing her next door neighbor to beat against the wall in protest. He followed right behind her in his own climax. He moved off of her to her side, both of them trying to catch their breath but also laughing.

She shook her head, "Oh my God." She took a deep breath then continued on, "They are so going to report me."

House chuckled and kissed her shoulder, "Fuck em."

"I don't normally fuck more than one person in a week. You have just helped me meet my quota." She answered back, "Besides that is a girl. I am saving my lesbian experimentation for my senior."

He groaned and buried his head in her hair, "Dear God that is hot." He picked his head up so that he could look down on her, "Can I watch?" He asked in an excited tone like a child asking for a new toy.

"Maybe." She played along with a teasing smile. This was something else he could get used to. She was fun and open. Other girls would have slapped him. She just played right along.

He laid his head back down and gathered her in his arms again, "I am going to have the best dreams now. Thank you."

"You're staying?" Her tone was surprised.

"Are you kicking me out?"

"No." She answered quickly.

"Then yeah." He didn't get to see the smile that brought to her face. His eyes were already closed.

When morning came the alarm on his watch went off. He woke up, but she was still sleeping contently and apparently deeply. He extracted himself from her, dressed, and left without even causing her to stir.

Later when he was done with work he went home to make the call he had been thinking of all day.

* * *

><p>Lisa Cuddy had been scoping out Greg House for over a week. Getting him to be the one to find her had been a challenge, but somehow she had managed it. She had heard plenty about the man from around campus. His name seemed to be on every girl's lips. It was common knowledge that women threw themselves at him daily. She wanted to know what the fuss was all about, but she sure as hell was not going to be the one to make the first move.<p>

When he came to her on the dance floor she knew she had won. He would be going home with her that night.

The sex was fantastic. He definitely lived up to his reputation, but what didn't live up to it was the fact that he had stayed with her. It was a surprise, but a pleasant one. She was definitely interested in him. She would be glad to see if it could go further than one night, but she hadn't expected it of him.

Much to her luck the morning after had been a lot more along the lines of what she was expecting. The only proof that he had been there was the sore feeling between her legs. She felt foolish for even considering that he had been serious, but she shrugged it off. She had been prepared for him to leave right after sex. At least he has stuck around to cuddle for a while. According to the rumor mill that was a lot more than most girls got. Her experience with the 'bad boy' had been fun. She didn't regret a damn thing.

So she went about her day as if not a single thing had happened the night before. After a long shower and some breakfast she put on a pair of pink cotton shorts and a white tank top settling in to spend the rest of the day studying for her anatomy test to come in the following week.

When the phone rang she answered in a distracted tone, her eyes still glued to the page, "Hello?"

"Hey." the voice on the other end said.

"Uh hey?" She was barely paying attention. She really wished that whoever it was would get to the point.

"That's a pretty cold greeting for someone who was moaning my name not ten hours ago. Did you forget my voice already."

Now that caught her attention. Her head snapped up and her eyes grew wide, "Oh.. Hi Greg. What's up?"

She could hear him chuckling on the other end of the line, "Is there anything you think about other than sex? You should be ashamed of yourself, Lisa!"

She rolled her eyes. What a pervert. Who the hell interprets 'what's up' as her asking if his dick was up, "Well what can I say, I am just your average everyday nympho." Her tone was dry, but a smile played on her lips. He was such an idiot.

"That is exactly what I wanted to hear. Do you want to come to my place tonight?"

She snorted at that, "Yeah right."

"And why the hell not?" His voice wasn't angry, but he did sound a bit put off. She figured he wasn't used to being told no.

"Last time I checked you bolted out of my room without any sort of goodbye or indication you were leaving. Last time I checked that was usually where things like this end." She explained.

"So you are miffed that I didn't tell you goodbye? I left early."

Again she rolled her eyes. She had a feeling that she would probably doing that a lot with him around, "You don't know how to leave a note? Look Greg, you don't have to do this. I wasn't expecting anything from you." She was giving him an easy out. He was probably just a hell of a lot nicer than people liked to say.

"I know I don't have to do this, but I want to. Can you seriously not believe that I want to see you for more than just one night? I had a good time. Didn't you?"

She sighed a little, "I did, but I know better than to try to think you can take a player out of the game."

"I'm not asking you to go steady." He scoffed.

"I realize that, but I am not a friends with benefits type of girl. A one night stand every now and again, sure, but friends with benefits always gets all fucked up. Emotions get in the way and someone gets hurt. It is not something I want to get all mixed up in."

"We can't just date a bit to see how it goes? Damn Cuddy lighten up."

She laughed a little at that, "Oh so we are on a last name basis now, House?"

"I like the way you say my last name." He growled into the phone making her laugh more.

"So Greg House wants to try to date me."

"Casually." He specified.

"Ah, so you want to see other people too." She knew there was a catch.

"I don't want my wings clipped right away, no. Lets get to know each other for a while, okay?"

She mulled it over in her mind for a moment before giving him his answer, "Okay, but I am still not coming to your place tonight. I have to study for my anatomy test."

"Party pooper. When can I see you then?"

"Wednesday?" She suggested.

"It's a date."

She was left only with the dial tone and a huge smile playing on her lips. She was going to 'casually' date Greg House. Girls all around campus would be plotting her death. How the hell had that happened?

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened!" He asked himself as he stared at the phone in disbelief. He didn't date. All he had wanted was to see her again. How did it become dating? How did he agree to that? The minute she started protesting he had searched for a way to make her agree. He couldn't tell if he just wanted to win or if he really just wanted to spend time with her. Maybe it was both? He had no clue.<p>

The only thing he did know was that he was attracted to Lisa Cuddy in a way that he had never been attracted to another girl. She as gorgeous, smart, and funny, and he was pretty sure he was in way over his head.


	2. First of Many

**A.N.: So glad to see some positive reactions to this story. Always good to know that I am amusing others as well as myself.**

**I do not own.**

* * *

><p>The days between Saturday and Wednesday passed just as they normally would for Greg House and Lisa Cuddy. Lisa for her part studied her ass off in preparation for her anatomy test and attended all of classes punctually and with her full attention. Greg... well Greg went to classes when he felt like it. He payed minimum attention and passed two tests with flying colors with no effort whatsoever. His Monday night was spent making out with the blonde he met after his lacrosse game. Hers was spent eating pizza and doing homework. His Tuesday night was spent with a redhead. Hers was spent with her dorm mate watching The Breakfast Club. But Wednesday night, well Wednesday night they would be spend together.<p>

Lisa refused to be nervous about this date. He had been sure to tell her it was just casual. She had heard that he was seen out Tuesday night with a redhead. There was no reason to get invested. It was a first date. He wanted to spend time with her. He wasn't looking for anything serious, and she wasn't either. At least that was what she kept telling herself. This was new territory for her. She had dated in high school, but it had never been casual. It had always been in pursuit of something deeper. She had had a few one night stands once she got to college, but they were simply that, one night stands. This was weird, but she wanted to try it. The least that she expected to come out of this night was to have a little fun. What harm could come from going out to eat with the guy? Sure he was older. Sure he was more experienced. Sure he was smarter, but none of that made him better than her. Boys went out of their way to get noticed by her. She could pick up a guy faster than you could blink your eye, and she was pretty damn intelligent herself. She worked hard to get what she wanted. There was no reason to feel weird, nervous, or intimidated. She could rock this date in her sleep. The problem was that no matter what pep talk she gave herself there were still a few butterflies in her stomach. Why did he have to be so God damn cute?

No matter how long she stared at her closet absolutely nothing seemed to look right. She kept telling herself it shouldn't be so hard. Casual. Keep it casual. Jeans and a t-shirt casual? No, she wasn't trying to make a friend. In the end she settled on a pair of tight black jeans, a pair of black heels, and a v cut red sweater that hugged her in all the right places. She stared at herself in the mirror trying to decide whether or not she liked the outfit for certain. When she still couldn't decide she walked out into the living area of the dorm and stood in between the tv and her dorm mate Bekka, "What do you think?"

Bekka, a junior brunette majoring in engineering, gave her a once over then nodded, "I'd fuck you."

Lisa rolled her eyes, "No no, I don't want to look fuckable. There will be no fucking. This is a getting to know you date."

Bekka wrinkled her nose, "Okay whatever, but don't you want him to be thinking about fucking you while he gets to know you?"

She let that thought roll around in her mind for a second, "Ummm.. Yes."

"Well then you are covered!" She threw up her hands in faux victory with a smile on her face. That smile broadened when there was a knock on their door, "Your non fucking date has arrived."

Lisa snorted and shook her head, "Don't call it that." She walked over to the door. She stopped briefly in front of the mirror on the wall to check her curls that hung loosely around her shoulders. When she was sure she looked completely together she opened the door. She couldn't help but to burst out laughing at what she saw. Greg House was leaning against her door frame in jeans, a Rolling Stones t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Add in his smug smile and looked like the stereotypical picture of the cocky bad boy.

* * *

><p>Greg didn't even bother to get off of the couch after classes were done until about ten minutes before he actually needed to meet up with Lisa. He made sure that his hair looked purposefully messy then threw a leather jacket on over his Rolling Stones shirt. He never even considered dressing any nicer. It wasn't like he was taking her out anywhere special. Unlike Lisa, he wasn't nervous. He was confident that she would be looking forward to it. All the girls looked forward to going out with Greg House. The tiny voice in his head that reminded him that there was something different about her was tucked away into the back of his mind not to be heard from anymore. He refused to acknowledge it. Lisa Cuddy was just another girl. He refused to think that she could possibly be any different. This was just another date. So when he knocked on her door he gingerly leaned up against the door frame waiting for her to open it. When she did his eyes automatically started to look her over. He had to give her one thing that made her completely different than all the other girls. He was ridiculously attracted to her. He often appreciate other girl's bodies, but there was something so different about the way that he looked at her. She had a rocking body that no other girl even compared to. She was curvy in all the right way and yet still trim where it counted.<p>

Her laugh interrupted him checking out her body. He raised an eyebrow and gave her a confused look, "What exactly are you laughing at?"

She covered her mouth trying to stifle her laughing, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Its just... Did you plan the whole leaning against the door frame thing? Are you trying really hard to look bad ass?"

He pressed his hand against his heart pretending to look hurt, "Being a bad ass comes naturally to me. How dare you insinuate that I planned it!" He had never once been called out like that. Most girls liked the slightly 'bad' persona he put out there. He definitely was not the boy next door, so why not be the bad boy?

"Sure it does." She said sarcastically, "So are we going or what?" She walked past him into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"So is this too low class for you?" He teased as he slid his way into a booth of a local bar.<p>

She rolled her eyes and slid in across from here, "I come here all the time. Best burger around. What exactly made you think I was 'high class'?"

He shrugged a little, "Call me crazy, but you look like a privileged white girl. I call em like I see em." He was pushing it, he knew, but if she was worth his time she could take it.

"Well then you are crazy." She waved over a waiter to take their orders then continued their conversation after he had walked away, "I am middle class white girl on a scholarship. I worked my ass off in high school so that I could work my ass off in college so that one day I could work my ass off as a doctor saving lives. I guess you don't really get that from one night in bed though huh?" She shot him a cocky smile, not the least bit put off with his ridiculous assumption that she was catered to. She was used to it. Just because she dressed nice and had a decent car everyone assumed she didn't work for where she was in college.

He flashed her an amused but unapologetic smile, "That all sounds like way too much work to me." he leaned back in the booth still smiling at her, "If I were you I would just be a stripper. Less work and great tips."

She mimicked him leaning back and rolled her eyes, "Well thank God you are not me then" The roll of her eyes was quickly followed by a smile " I guess this means it is my turn to try and make assumptions about you." She leaned forward a little and squinted her eyes to study him, "You are naturally intelligent, which means you barely try in school, but you still get kick ass grades that leave people worshiping at your feet. Girls throw themselves at you, so there is never a need for you to actually try to get attention. And you have parents who kiss the very ground you walk on thankful to have such a brilliant son." She smiled triumphantly and sat back, "How did I do?"

He didn't move or say a word as she 'dissected' him, but he inwardly winced when she assumed that his parents loved him how he was. He picked up the beer that had just been put in front of him and took a long sip before answering her, "Partially true."

"Well which parts are wrong?"

"I am here trying aren't I, Cuddy?" He asked with a sly smile.

She shook her head, "What is up with you and my last name?"

"I like it better than Lisa. Lisa is too cute and girly." He explained.

She gave him a slightly confused look, "So are you implying I am not a girl or that I am not cute?"

He rolled his eyes, "No, I am implying that I think you are a /woman/. You aren't 'cute'." He wrinkled his nose at the word, "You are hot, and I never said you weren't female. I just don't look at you and see a 'girl'." He used air quotes around that.

Her face went from confused to amused immediately, "Well I would hope that at twenty I would look more like a woman than a girl." She took a sip of her drink then moved her hands out in front of her gesturing to him, "So lay it all out on the table. We are supposed to be getting to know each other."

"Tell me what you know. I will add in and edit whatever I feel like."

She looked towards the ceiling pretending to ponder that, "You are a med student majoring in infectious disease and nephrology. You party whenever you feel like it, and you have a different girl on your arm every time you turn around. People seem to gravitate to you, but as far as I have heard you don't have any close friends."

He cocked his head to the side and looked at her curiously, "You learned all of that just from gossip?" He suddenly sat up straighter and smiled like an idiot, "I guess I am even more popular than I thought!" He said in a sarcastically happy tone pretending to flip his hair over his shoulder.

"I am sure that now your every dream has just come true." She said with a roll of her eyes, "So fill in the blanks."

"Well you left out the part about me playing lacrosse. I also play the guitar and piano, among other things. I like blues and rock mostly as far as music goes, but I will listen to just about anything. What else is there to know?" He actually had no idea what he should be telling her about. Usually women wanted to talk about themselves.

"Any siblings?"

Greg snorted a little, "No. I was all my parents ever needed." He stated sarcastically.

She laughed at that, "Well sure. How could there be any room for anyone else when you are there."

"Exactly." He nodded in approval, "What about you?"

"One sibling. A sister." She took a small bite of her food then continued, "I don't really have any specific hobbies. I run to keep in shape. I plan on specializing in Endocrinology if I ever get into med school."

"With your grades you will." He responded as if it was a fact.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, "How do you know about my grades?"

"I have my connections." And there was no other explanation than that.

"Okay." She drew the word out then stood up, "Excuse me for a minute." She gestured to the bathroom before walking off.

When she got back she was completely unsurprised to find some brunette hanging out at their booth. She felt a tiny twinge of jealousy, but she brushed it off quickly. Instead of being jealous she decided to have fun instead. She walked over to the table and leaned down to kiss his cheek gently, "So sorry about that, baby! You know ever since I found out about the pregnancy it seems like I am going to the bathroom nonstop!" She turned to the girl and pretended to be surprised by her presence ignoring Greg's disgusted look, "I didn't see you there. Hi, I'm Lisa." She extended her hand for the girl to shake but instead watched as she got up and walked away instead. Lisa moved to the abandoned spot in a fit of giggles.

Greg narrowed his eyes at her, "You do realize that that is going to get around campus quicker than wildfire."

She shrugged a little, "So what? It was funny. Its not true. Why do you care what other people think anyway?"

"I don't." He responded nonchalantly, "I do not, however, want anyone to think I forgot the love glove and now have a 'bundle of joy' on the way." The distaste in his voice when he said 'bundle of joy' made her laugh again.

"It will pass. You will probably get even more fuzz now that they think you are going to be a daddy. Nothing gets to a girl more than a guy with a baby."

"But there is no baby." He pointed out.

"True but they think there will be."

He shook his head, "You are pure evil."

"Nope. I just like to have a laugh now and then."

He shrugged and took another bite of food before commenting, "Maybe. Or maybe you were just driving that girl from her spot."

"My spot." She said with a smile, "Tonight it was my spot, but couldn't it have been both. Can you really tell me that it wasn't at least a little bit amusing?"

There was something in her smile and her cheap trick to get the girl away that was more than just amusing. She could play the game. Normally he was the one making the inappropriate jokes to make people uncomfortable. He could tell that she was more than capable of hanging in there with him as far as that was concerned. He liked that she did that. He liked that she cared enough to want to get rid of the girl encroaching on her territory, but that was not something he would admit. Hell it wasn't even something he wanted to acknowledge. Instead he just smiled a little, "Maybe it was a little funny." He conceded.

* * *

><p>They talked for an hour more before Greg escorted her back to her dorm. He looked around the hall patiently waiting for her to open the door. When she did he took a step forward, but she was still blocking his path. He blinked down on her confused by her smile, "Are you just going to stand there?"<p>

She shook her head, "No. I will go in after I get my good night kiss."

He wrinkled his nose in distaste, "Good night /kiss/? I'm not coming in?" He just could not understand this. He wanted to go in with her. He had expected more sex. What the hell was happening right now?

She shook her head, "No. This was a night of getting to know each other."

"And I plan on getting to know certain parts of you all over again." He insisted as he moved his hands to her slender waist.

She allowed him to keep his hands there but still shook her head again, "No, not tonight. You wanted to get to know me. To date me casually. I told you I don't do friends with benefits. If down the road you want to try for something more I might let you back into my bed, but for now you will have to settle for a good night kiss."

He rolled his eyes very put off by this turn of events. This was not how he had seen this night ending, but never the less he took advantage of what little lee way she was offering him. With his hands still on her hips he pushed her back till her back hit the door frame. He then leaned down to her pressing his body firmly against hers while his lips made their assault on hers. His tongue found its way into her mouth brushing up against hers. There was no denying that just the taste of her was enough to drive a man a little insane. What the hell was it about this girl that had him so damn hooked. When his hand brushed up against her breast he was automatically reminded of at least two very good reasons to be so hooked.

It took every bit of her power to break away from him. She looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes unable to hide just how much she did wish that she hadn't decided that there would be no sex tonight, "I had a good time." She managed to get out.

He cleared his throat and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Yeah. Friday?" Was he seriously asking her out again? There wasn't even the prospect of sex. He was not sure he liked where this was going, but he felt pretty powerless to stop it.

The smile she gave him was more than worth the frustration he felt, "Friday." She placed one last kiss on his lips before hurriedly moving inside the dorm before she did something she would regret. For a first date it had definitely not been half bad at all.


	3. A Very Happy Birthday Indeed

**A.N.: Well I didn't make it that same day, but three days later isn't all that bad, right?**

**I do not own. IF I did MY stuff would be canon, and I feel fans would be in a happier state of mind.**

* * *

><p>One date turned into two. Two turned into three until they were seeing each other almost every night. They had taken to studying together, and eventually she found herself spending more time in his apartment than she did in her own dorm room. Make out sessions had come close to turning into more, but Cuddy was still holding her ground. While he wasn't seeing other women anymore there still was no sound commitment that he was showing. She knew he enjoyed her company, but there needed to be a little bit more security if she was going to take it to the next level with him again. She was being cautious with her body. If only she could do the same with her heart. She hated how much she looked forward to seeing him every day. She hated how her heart melted with a simple smile. House was so different from other guys. He was innappropriate and harsh at times, but so damn intelligent and sweet when he wanted to be. Not to mention that he was sexy in a way that made you want to drop your panties to the floor the minute he walked into the room. Everywhere she turned when they were out together she got jealous looks from various women. She would be lying if she tried to deny that it felt damn good. She was enjoying every minute of it.<p>

* * *

><p>House had no idea why he was putting up with Cuddy's no sex bullshit. They had come so close so many times, why the hell wouldn't she just give in? He knew she knew it would happen eventually. They both knew it was going in that direction. She just had to let it happen, but he put up with her stubbornness. If he was to be honest he knew why he put up with it. He put up with it so he could hear that cute as hell giggle she had when he said something unexpectedly funny. He did it for the sweet smile she had that only surfaced when he was truly charming. She was worming her way into his heart, but he was ignoring it. He didn't do love. This wasn't love. He obviously just wanted to sleep with her again, and the fact that he hadn't gotten any in two months didn't mean a damn thing. He enjoyed the chase. That was the end of it. Nothing more nothing less.<p>

* * *

><p>"This movie is stupid."<p>

"Shh!" She fussed at him adding a slap to his arm to accent her point.

How the hell had Cuddy managed to talk him into this? The Way We Were was a sappy story made for women who wanted to cry, but Cuddy seemed to have a not so well hidden love for her fellow Jew, Barbra so she wanted to watch it. But why did he agree! Well it was her birthday. That definitely had a bit to do with it. She had told him that instead of going to a party (like he had wanted to do) she only wanted a quite night alone with him. Well he wasn't about to deny her that, but why did he let her get away with this horrible movie? One glance down to where Cuddy was laying flat on her back in front of him on the couch reminded him. Oh yeah. The red lace top that dipped so low he almost saw her bra. Damn her breasts were fantastic. He would have probably sold his soul to her if she was in that top. Not to mention the skin tight black pants that hugged her ass so tight he was semi hard from the moment she walked in the door. Fuck he needed to get laid.

Cuddy was so into the movie she didn't even notice his staring, but what she did notice was his head dipping down to run his lips over the curve of her breasts, "House!" It was meant to chastise him, but instead it came out as more of a shocked moan. It had the exact opposite effect of what she wanted it to. He took it as encouragement and moved to lay over her bringing his lips towards her cleavage before burying his face between her breasts and running his tongue in the valley found there. She could feel herself begin to tingle and knew it had to be stopped. So she grabbed his head and tugged it up so that he would be looking at her, "None of that." She scolded.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Come onnnnn! You liked it!"

"Not the point."

He groaned and turned his head to the side so that his cheek was laying on top of her breast, "Fine. For this you don't get your present."

This perked Cuddy up, "You got me a present?" She was truly surprised. He didn't seem like the gift giving type.

"Uh yeah, but now you get nothing."

She responded by grabbing his head again and pulling him up to her so that she could attack his lips with her own kissing him hungrily.

When she pulled back she was faced with his smug smile, "Way to work for it, Cuddy." He said with a chuckle. He pulled a black box out of his pocket and handed it to her.

She was stunned. He had gotten her jewelry. Gregory House was just full of surprises. When she opened it she was not faced with a cliche heart. Instead it was a large silver oval set on a thin chain with what looked to be some sort of flower branching off in the middle of the oval. It was very different. Very him. She looked up from the necklace to stare at him, tears brimming in her eyes.

He groaned a little when he saw the tears,"Come on don't do that. It isn't that big of a deal."

She shook her head, "It is. I love it. I love it so much."

He nodded and went back to laying his cheek on her breast, "I'm glad." He mumbled.

She was almost overwhelmed with emotion for him. This was the proof she needed. He truly cared. He remembered her birthday and bought her something sweet and special. This was the moment. So she pulled him back up to her one more time kissing him with all the passion she felt for him.

He responded readily. When she didn't stop the kiss the way she normally did he skimmed his hands up her side to come up and cup her breasts. The moan she emitted caused his manhood to stir. He was not about to play the pulling back game again. His penis had been through enough. So for once he broke the kiss himself and pulled back to look at her, "Don't play with me woman."

What he was met with was a look of lust and determination from the young brunette. She reached down and pulled her own shirt up discarding it over her shoulder before removing her black lace bra and discarding of it in the same way. He didn't need any more signal than that. He buried his face between her breasts once again running his tongue from her valley over the swell of her breast until he reached a nipple taking it into his mouth to suck and bite gently.

She arched her back and moaned his name reveling in the attention he was showering on her chest. She tried to move her hands into his pants but he batted it away, "No." He then started a determined trek down her body kissing, licking and sucking until he was met with the obstacle of her pants. He made quick work of them and her panties so that he could bury himself between her legs. He ran his tongue between her folds and soon his satisfied moan over the glorious taste that was her was mixed with her own over his teasing of her clit. He worked his tongue over her with determination until her body shook and she was screaming in pleasure. He pulled back and smiled victoriously at her, "You are going to wake the neighbors." He teased as he wiped his face off. He had forgotten how loud she was, and he had to admit that it was fucking hot.

She glared at him still trying to catch her breath. Instead of saying a word she merely sat up and started to strip him. He was simply amused by her eagerness and helped her along. What he didn't expect was for her to pin him into the corner of the couch, straddle him there, sink down on to him, and begin to ride him fast and hard. He gasped in surprise and grabbed hold of her hips to help to steady her. There was no way he was going to last long with the way she was going at it so he tightened his hold on her hips and layed her gently back so that he could settle down on top of her. He locked his eyes with hers and started a slow and steady rhythm. She wore a look mixed with surprise and pleasure. All he could do was smile. He was not about to waste this first time after waiting for so long. He took in every little gasp and moan. He took in the shape her mouth would take on when he hit a certain spot. He noticed it all and he archived it in his mind, and when he did begin to speed up it was with the confidence that she would come back wanting more. He wanted her again and again, and that was a scary thought. He had never wanted anyone as much physically or emotionally. She had become more than a lover. She was his best friend.

He reached his climax shortly after her, and he continued to hold her not quite ready to move, "Happy birthday, Cuddy." He told her with a chuckle placing a light kiss on her lips.

She smiled brilliantly and ran her hands over his bare back, "Happy birthday indeed. Ready for round two?"

His eyes grew wide but he pried himself from her and stood up. He bent down and carefully picked up his naked companion, "Insatiable woman!" He teased before caring her off to his bedroom with every intention of giving the birthday girl as many rounds as he could handle.


End file.
